Mephiles the Dark (Fanon)/Withersoul 235
|-|No Feet= |-|Feet= |-|Disguise= 'Summary' Mephiles the Dark 'is one of the main antagonists of the Mobius-6613 continuity. He's an evil god that tries to recreate and rule over all existence. Mephiles comes equipped with many powerful powers and abilities, such as elemental manipulation, mind control, hypnosis, freeze rays, telekinesis, illusion casting, portal creation, scrying, transmutation, alchemy, mysticism, mind reading, shapeshifting, levitation, teleportation, scrying, putting others to sleep, growing massive carnivorous plants out of the ground and copying the abilities of others, amongst tons of others. Mephiles has three stages of power, with three additional abilities being granted to him in his highest stage. Mephiles is one of Sonic's worst enemies, a powerhungry, manipulative, sadistic enforcer who goes on high limits to reach his goals. He's a force not to be messed with. Mephiles has - since the beginning of his creation - always been residing in the Overrealm, a realm only gods, demigods, divinities and deities can enter, making deals with all that summon him. Mephiles later fully arranged his plan and left the Overrealm to reach his goal of absolute power, but he's always been foiled by Sonic ever since. 'Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C '| '''2-C '| '''High 1-C Name: 'Mephiles the Dark '''Origin: '''Mobius-6613 '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Ageless, technically sexdemcillions of years '''Classification: '''Dark Lord, God of Darkness, Demigod of Time, Chronomaster '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Flight, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 9, 12 and 15; operates from an unreachable higher dimensional plane above reality. Can only be "killed" with immense Reality Warping, and even then, he'll always come back), Omni-Energy Manipulation, Omni-Element Manipulation, Omni-Magic, Mind Manipulation, Omni-Sleep Inducement, Sedative Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Subconscious Manipulation, Brainwave Manipulation, Truth Inducement, Emotional Manipulation, Subordination Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Plasma Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Black and White Hole Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Crystallization, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping, Dimensional Manipulation, Subspace Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Teleportation Manipulation, Omni-Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Erasure Immunity, Physic Immunity, Control Immunity, Sleeplessness, Perpetual Consciousness, Immunity Bypassing, Spatio-Temporal Lock, Nigh-Omniscience, Creation, Cosmic Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Obtenebration, Perfect Doppelgänger, Godhood Negation/Removal, Immortality Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Illusion Manipulation, Sword Arm, Resurrection Manipulation, Omni-Possession, Omni-Replication, Infinite Self-Resurrection (process can be halted or slowed down), Planeswalking, Acausality, Time Paradoxal Resistance and Superpower Manipulation. One Hit Kill, Unrestricted Murdering, Death Inducement, Immortality Negation and Healing Factor Negation w/ Darkness Blaster. Physical Godhood, Omnikinesis and Omni-Physics Manipulation at full power 'Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(shook the foundation of the universe, creating a seismic wave that corrupted its fabric) | 'Multi-Universe level '(superior to his previous form. Was going to merge Mobius, Moebius, the Storybook World, the Sol Dimension and various parrallel universes and alternate timelines into one big super realm and rule over them as a god) | 'High Complex Multiverse level '(along with Enerjak, Eclipse the Darkling, Emperor Metallix and Magyq, Mephiles was going to become one with a dimensional matrix - an 11D structure - to transcend all limitations and become a supreme deity that rules over all creation) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(exceeds Sonic in speed) | 'Massively FTL+ '| '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ '''| '''Multi-Universal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Universal+ '(survived getting blasted into chunks and came back after being erased from existence) | '''Multi-Universal '| '''High Complex Multiversal Stamina: Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: Universal+ '''| '''Multi-Universal | High Complex Multiversal ' '''Standard Equipment: '''N/A '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(knows A LOT because of his endless lifespan) 'Weaknesses: '''Light-based attacks '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Darkness Blaster: '''Mephiles' most powerful offensive technique. He shapes his right hand into a cylinder-shaped cannon and shoots out a purple, orb-shaped, vortex-like energy projectile that instantly kills anything it hits, regardless of nature, immortality, regeneration, godhood, divinity and any type of protection, immunity or shields. It even kills amortals and those that transcend the concepts of life and death altogether. The projectile can be set to home in on victims. Upon hitting a non-sentient thing, the blast will simply create an explosion. *'Freeze Ray: '''Mephiles holds his hand as if he's giving a high five or the sign to stop, then shoots a light blue ray (with dark blue outlines) from his hands that freezes anything it hits in a block of ice. (More TBA) '''Key: Restricted | Unrestricted | Full Power Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1